This invention relates to containers for animal litter having means for picking up and holding the litter for disposal.
Owing to the rapidly increasing pet population and increasing congestion within major urban areas, the retrieval and removal of, especially, canine litter has developed into a significant civic and public health issue. Concern results both from asthetic considerations and from the potential for transmission of disease. Communities have reacted increasingly to the problem, by publicity designed to encourage pet owners to exercise greater social responsibility, and by regulation.
The general willingness of pet owners to retrieve and properly dispose of litter is related to the ease, convenience and economy with which the litter may be handled in a clean and sanitary manner. While a number of articles and devices have been proposed for the purpose of disposing of animal litter, they have suffered from various shortcomings. Thus, devices have been provided which are not completely disposable and, therefore, require more or less cleanup. Those articles designed to be disposable may fail to be completely sanitary, permitting or being susceptible of contact of the litter with the hands or clothing. Such articles also may be bulky and inconvenient to carry and/or inconvenient or distasteful to use. The articles may be relatively expensive for frequent use and disposal. It would be advantageous if a disposable pick-up container were provided which does not suffer from such shortcomings.